Akademi High School/Canon School
The school that all students attend. 'Outdoors' Front WIP Back WIP Gymnasium WIP Pool WIP Track WIP Shower Room WIP 'Floor 1' The first floor of the school. This is where the lockers, plaza, first-floor bathrooms, Nurse's Office, Counselor's Office, Faculty Room, Occult Club, Drama Club, Cooking Club, and 1st-year classrooms are located. Lockers The area where the students to go change from their outdoor shoes to indoor shoes, and vice versa. Socialization Area The plaza in the middle of the school is there the student socialize on the first floor. There are four sakura trees, and a fountain in the middle. The girls talk on the left, the boys on the right, and Senpai sits in the middle. Class 1-1 The class that Yui Rio, Haruto Yuto, Midori Gurin, Shima Shita, and Daku Atsu attend. Taught by Reina Nana. Class 1-2 The class that Yuna Hina, Sota Yuki, Juku Ren, and Kokuma Jutsu attend. Taught by Natsuki Anna First-Floor Bathrooms Bathrooms that students go to. Currently, only Kokona goes to one of these on Wednesday at 7:30 AM. Nurse's Office The area where you can find the syringe and tranquilizer. These items will be locked away in the future, and the player will have to distract the Nurse in order to get the key and steal her equipment. Counselor's Office WIP Faculty Room The faculty room contains a desk with 6 seats. While there is no class, the homeroom teachers will be in this room doing paperwork. When class is in session, Kyoshi Taiso will be in this room exercising. The player can steal the answer sheet from this room to expel Kokona, but they will have to do it stealthily. Occult Club Where the Occult Club members meet before school, at lunch, and after school. Oka Ruto, Shin Higaku, Chojo Tekina, Supana Churu, Daku Atsu and Kokuma Jutsu are members of this club. The player can join this club, and the benefits are the player's sanity depletes at 50% of the normal rate, and students will take longer to notice them. Oka Ruto is the president of this club. Drama Club Currently, nobody meets here. The player can join this club, and the benefits are having access to mask to hide their identity and gloves to keep their DNA off of murder weapons. The president of this club is Kizana Sunobu, who is a rival. Cooking Club Where the Cooking Club members meet after school. Yui Rio, Yuna Hina, Koharu Hinata, Mei Mio, Saki Miyu, and Kokona Haruka are members of this club. The player can join this club, and the benefits are being able to cook food that the player can give to students to boost their reputation. The president of this club is Amai Odayaka, who is a rival. 'Floor 2' The second floor of the school. This is where the second-floor bathrooms, cafeteria, Chemistry Lab, Library, Student Council Room, Art Club, Light Music Club, Martial Arts Club, and second-year classrooms are located. Socialization Area This socialization area is the cafeteria. The students socialize here at lunch time. Girls on the left, boys on the right. There are two vending machines, two tables and a trash can in this area. Class 2-1 The class that Koharu Hinata, Hayato Haruki, Mina Rai, Chojo Tekina, Osana Najimi, and Yandere-chan attend. Taught by Rino Fuka. Class 2-2 The class that Mei Mio, Ryusei Koki, Inkyu Basu, Sho Kunin, and Supana Churu attend. Taught by Shiori Risa. Second-Floor Bathrooms Bathrooms that students will go to. Currently, no students use them. Chemistry Lab WIP Library WIP Art Club Currently, no students meet here. The player can join this club, and the benefit is not being seen as suspicious when splattered with blood when wearing a painter's smock. Light Music Club Currently, no students meet here. The player can join this club, and the benefit is having access to a cello case that they can hide dismembered corpses and large weapons in without being considered suspicious. Martial Arts Club The area where Martial Arts Club members meet before school, at lunch, and after school. Budo Masuta, Mina Rai, Sho Kunin, Shima Shita and Juku Ren are members of this club. The player can join this club, and the benefit is being able to instantly win physical confrontations against students and teachers. Student Council Room Located on the right, facing forward to the Library, there is the Student Council. The indoor is generic. Inside the room, there is a circular table at the center, under it there is a huge circular red carpet and various chairs. In the side of the room, there is a desk on the side of the room with a flower on it and a shelf at the side, with decorative photos. In the front of the room there is a large blackboard with dark wood trims. The room walls are cream and the floor is made from wood. The president is Megami Saikou, who is a rival. 'Floor 3' The third floor of the school. This is where the third-floor bathrooms, Announcement Room, A/V room, Computer Lab, Science Club, Photography Club, Info Club and third-year classrooms are located. Class 3-1 The classroom that Saki Miyu, Sora Sosuke and Shin Higaku attend. Taught by Karin Hana Class 3-2 The classroom that Kokona Haruka, Riku Soma, Sakyu Basu, Budo Masuta, Pippi Osu, Ryuto Ippongo, Oka Ruto, Kuu Dere, Mai Waifu, Musume Ronshaku, and Senpai attend. Taught by Kaho Kanon. Third-Floor Bathrooms Bathrooms that students will go to. Currently, no students use them. Announcement Room WIP A/V Room The Audio/Video room contains a table with a radio on it. The player can use the radio to distract female students and teachers. Computer Lab A place where students come to use computers before school, at lunch, and after school. Currently, only Pippi Osu and Ryuto Ippongo come here. There is a tape recorder located here that the player can use to listen to the Mysterious Tapes and the Basement Tapes. The Gaming Club is also located here. Science Club Currently, no students meet here. In the future, there will be a student in this club who is rumored to be a robot. The player can join this club, and the benefit is having access to a robot that will clean up blood. Photography Club Currently, no students meet here. In the future, members of this club will try to capture a photo of the murderer in the act of murdering someone in low school atmosphere. The player can join this club, and the benefits are having access to more camera options, and they will not be considered suspicious when taking photos of students faces. This club will have a special persona specific to it, called the Sleuth persona. Info Club Info-chan hangs out here. The player can peek in on the club and see her at her computer, but they will be told to go away. The player cannot join this club, as it is exempt from school rules. 'The Rooftop' WIPCategory:WIP Category:Akademi High School Category:Buraza Town